Free At last
by Cadence Fay
Summary: a story about freedom
1. Chapter 1

If you can imagen a world were only boys were aloud then you can imagen the type of life I live. Hi my name is Cadence Faye and i'm a girl, so i constantly have to live in hiding. Can't go outside, can't sleep over at any friends houses, wate what the heck is a sleep over?! Oh yah and I ment to tell you that if the Queen or the Goverment finds me then there is only one punishment, DEATH.

Chapter1 - Hiding

"It startaled me when my twin brother Hunter, walked into the room." "What do you want?" I said a little more harsh than I addended it to be. "Mom sent me up here to tell you that we have gusts and that you should go into hiding." Hunter said looking me straght in the eye. "Oh ok." I said starting to walk to the door. "No mom wants you to use the atic this time, because the gusts want to be in the kitchen, and if you go to the basment then you will walk right into them." " OK mister know- it- all, i'll go to the atic!" I said wishing that i didn't have to. "The atic is so hot and gross and a realy tight squez." I said to him as i walk to the trap door that lead to the atic. I climb up into the atic and Hunter closes the trap door behind me. " You all good?" He says to me as he was going down the lader. "Yah as good as i'll ever be." I said under my breath. After i was shure that my brother was gone i pulled out the chair that mom had put up there with the drawing pad, markers, crayons, graphight pencils , and other activites for me to do wile i was up there. About an hour later I was drawing on the drawing pad when I heard my mom say to the gusts that we need to eat dinner so they need to go. After I hear the door close my mom comes and pulls open the trap door. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I hate for you to have to hide like this." She said to me as she was stroking my hair. "I'm sorry too." I said to her. "Why?" she asks me. " Well you have to deal with me and the fact that i'm a girl, and with this much hasle you may just want me to die." I say a little loudly. " No way I would ever do that or think that!" she says. " Look I know it's been hard ever since your father died, but we just have to move on with our lifes and do the best we can, OK?" she says. "OK." i say back to her, " All I want to do i go outside and play like all the boys do!" I say to her as i walk away.

" So you want to go outside?" Hunter askes when i walk into our room. " Yup." I say ploping down on the bed. " Well that is imposible! You'll be found and killed!" He shouts to me. "How do you know that? I could disguise myself to look like a boy." I shot back at him. " You are my only sister and I don't want you to take a chance." He says quietly so I almost don't here him. " I'm going to go outside and you can't stop me!" I don't say this out loud though. That night when i was shure that every one was asleep I went to the bathroom and opened the window that never closed tight and very quietly i sliped through the window and put my hair in a pony tail under my brother's cap and walked to the woods that were right by our house. as I was walking i heard a noise."Who's there?!" I said loudly. all of a suden the bushes on my right side start shaking and a girl about 12( my age) runs stright into me. " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream so loudly that the girl is so surprised that she screams as well. "AHHHHHHH!" She screams.  
"I'm so sorry!" I say a little dazed from all the excightment. No no I'm sorry, it's my falt for runing into you. she says to me. " Oh it's ok. who are you?" I ask a little curious. "I'm Blu! Who are you?" She asks me. " I'm Cadence! Why are you outside?" I ask her. "Because don't you know, we're girls we don't get to go outside so i desited to go outside tonight." She says. "Oh I wanted to go outside to! Would you like to be friends?"I ask her. "Shure!That would be great!" she says loudly. As me and Blu walked along the path talking and laughing we suddenly stoped. " Why are we stoping?" I ask quietly in case it was the goverment."There's something by that tree over looks like a girl!" She said pointing to the big pine tree. As I looked I saw a figure move and come walking to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 - Meeting Girls

"Hello?" the figure said to us quietly. "Hi!" I say to the girl. As the girl comes closer I see that she has marks all over her from runing into something. " "Quick!The goverment is right behind me!" The girl says runing to a little cave that looks like it could hold all of us. We all run into the cave and see the goverment men run past. "whew! That was a close one!" Blu says " What is your name?" I ask the girl. "My name is Kayla, and that other girl over there is Crystal!" she says pointing to a girl behind the bush. As we all look for the first time I see the girl.


End file.
